The Contract
by WritingWithMySoul
Summary: "Let's make a contract." "Okay." "How about 3 years after you're eligible to marry; if you don't find someone then we marry each other. That way you won't have to marry someone you don't love." Pharaoh Atem is on his last year before he has to marry his childhood best friend. It's not that he doesn't like her or anything but he would rather prefer a male then a female.YxYY
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

It was a hot summer day in the city of Egypt but that didn't stop the city residents. The market was lively with many merchants trying to sell their goods to the people who lived their. The castle was fairly quiet for it being one of the hottest days of the year. The pharaoh sat on his thrown room listening to the cries of his people. His queen to his right as she watched carefully of each person.

Somewhere in the castle was a beautiful garden that belonged to the queen. Several exotic plants grew and cared for by her personally and a hand picked of servants. In the gardens were two children who were playing hide and seek. The first child was a boy who was 13 summers old. He had gravity defying spiked hair and blond bangs. His hair was black with red tips and lightning bolt of blonde in the spikes. The boy had a deep tan and his eyes were red like rubies.

The boy's name was Atem and he was the prince of Egypt which why he was allowed in the queen's garden. He was currently hiding behind an oak tree that was gifted to his mother a couple of years ago. He peaked around a corner hoping he wasn't found. When the coast was clear he let out a little sigh as he sat down taking a rest under the nice shade the tree had provide.

"Boo," a voice squeaked scaring Atem.

"Not funny Dially," Atem said glaring at the child who was laughing at him.

"Sorry Até," Dially said pushing her blonde hair out of the way.

Dially was a princess from a nearby kingdom called Utopia. Her blonde hair reaching to her shoulders as she looked over at Atem with amusement on her crystal blue eyes. She was pale even though she spends just as much time in the sun as Atem does. She is Atem's best friend and you wouldn't see one without the other.

"I hear your Dad is getting married," Atem said once they sat by near the fountain.

"Oh yeah in one month I'm gonna have a new mom," Dially said smiling happily at Atem.

"My Dad says I'm going get married when I become Pharaoh," Atem said.

"My Dad says I need to marry someone in the future too," Dially said pouting at the idea.

"We have to fill out a marriage contract to the person we love," Atem said.

"Have any girls tried to ask you out," Dially asked making Atem groan.

"Several. I'm starting to think I prefer men over women," Atem said making Dially giggle.

"I have an idea that'll keep women off of you," Dially said making Atem curious at her idea.

"What's your idea," Atem asked.

"Let's make a contract," Dially said happily.

"Okay," Atem said.

"How about 3 years after you're eligible to marry; if you don't find someone then we marry each other. That way you won't have to marry someone you don't love," Dially said.

"Alright but you have to find me someone to marry," Atem said.

"Okay; let's write it down and make it official" Dially said happily shaking hands with Atem.

The two went off to the study room and pulled out a scroll. Getting a quill, they wrote down the idea on the scroll. Agreeing that this was the best option they both signed it.

 **This is my first official book. I am not new to the platform as I have several different accounts on different sites. I just wanted to do something different with this and make myself anonymous. I hope you enjoyed this chapter. I do now own Yu-Gi-Oh**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

"Pharaoh Atem focus," a priest who was known as Seth said for what seemed like the 100th time.

"I'm sorry Cousin," Atem said sheepishly rubbing the back of his head.

Pharaoh Atem is now 23 summers old. He took the throne at the age of 21. His father had stepped down and let his son take the throne. His father and mother currently resided in a guest room please to do whatever they wished. Atem didn't mind that he became the Pharaoh. It was age that most children had taken the thrown. But he realized how boring it was when today was an extremely slow day.

"Next on the agenda is your marriage Pharaoh," a councilman said making Atem want to groan.

"It's only a matter of time before you are to married Princess Dially from Utopia Pharaoh," another councilman said.

"That is not until next year do I mind you," Atem said slowly losing his patience.

"It is so but you haven't made any move on trying to find a suitable lover," a different councilman said.

"There is a ball coming up in 2 months Pharaoh maybe you should invite suitable candidates a month before the actual ball," Isis, one of his trusted priest who held the Millennium necklace, said.

"I guess then I shall expect you to send invitations to my most trusted Allies," Atem said.

"That's all their is for today," Shada, a priest who held the Millennium Scales, said as he closed the scales.

"If that is all I would like to head to my room and relax," Atem said and no one disagreed with his request.

He got up from his throne and walked out of the room. He knew if he didn't leave now then his good friends Bakura and Marik would come in and make his life more miserable. He reached his room and collapsed onto his bed closing his eyes relaxing. But what he didn't notice was someone else was in the room. She watched with amusement as Atem had completely ignored him.

She slowly made her way towards him with some lavender scented oil in her hands. Placing the oil on the stand and putting some on her hands, she easily got on the bed and started to massage his shoulders. Atem opened his eyes but then relaxed recognizing the tiny hands as his childhood best friend Dially. She made soft movements making Atem relax even more.

"The only time I have ever seen you this tense is when they talk about marriage," Dially said as she continued to massage his back.

"It is my last year," Atem mumbled making her sigh.

"We could always cancel the contract," Dially said and he shook his head.

"No I'd rather marry you than some snob who only wants the title of Queen," Atem said looking towards her.

"You'll find the one and I'll help you as I'm staying here until the Ball passes," Dially said.

"How did you know I was inviting people over," Atem said and Dially held up her necklace that was shaped of a crescent moon with a star in the middle.

"My magic showed me," Dially said letting go of her necklace.

"Can your magic help me find love," Atem said and she giggles.

"No but I can," Dially said and he sighs.

"I'm so glad to have you as a friend," Atem mumbled.

"Me too Até," Dially said as she continued her massage.

 **I guess I say some stuff. I don't have anything to say haha**

 **mewtwo123- I'm glad you think so. Thank you!**

 **I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

It was such a beautiful day in Japan, the cherry blossoms were blooming and the air was fresh. The citizens were dressed in kimonos as it was perfect weather for them. A week had also passed since the invitations were sent out. The rulers of each country had gotten them and was looking at them. In the castle was Emperor Solomon looking over the invitation he had just received.

It was requested he and his eligible children for marriage come to the Palace early so that Pharaoh Atem could find a suitable lover. Solomon chuckled at the request knowing that the Pharaoh was getting a bit desperate on looking for a queen. Emperor Solomon didn't have any eligible children. His son already being married to a handsome man.

Sadly his son along with his husband had perished in a fire so he had to take the throne. All he had was his three grandchildren. The eldest was a fair maiden who had long blonde hair and purple eyes. She was extremely tall for her age as she was only 23 summers old. Her name was Mai Mutou. She wouldn't take the throne until she was 25.

Next was his second oldest who had short brown hair and blue eyes. She was fairly tall standing over 5'10. She was also 22 summers old. Her name was Anzu Mutou and she was a carbon copy of the husband. He would have to admit that she was spoiled by her parents since she technically had no responsibilities.

His youngest was very unique. His star shaped hair defying gravity as it was three different shades of color. The tips were purple as the base was black and he had blonde bangs. He had a chubby face making him look 16 rather than 20. His amethyst eyes shined with curiosity as his beauty had never failed. His name was Yugi Mutou who had taken after his father's kindness.

Only the youngest two of his grandchildren were eligible for marriage. Mai would take the throne so she would stay here and watch the throne for him while he was gone. That left his two youngest. Of course Anzu had it in her head that she would one day become queen of a foreign land. She was hoping for the Pharaoh of Egypt since they had beautiful riches.

His youngest grandson however had pictured himself as one of Mai's councilmen. His preferred taste in men than women is what deterred him from actually finding a suitable husband. His grandson was also very special in his fertility. He was born with the ability to get pregnant. It was no shock in Japan that males could get pregnant. It was just a blessing from their gods.

Looking back at the invitation the Pharaoh said any children available for marriage. Was the Pharaoh saying that male candidates were also welcomed. If this was the case...

"Can you gather Anzu and Yugi here, Honda," Emperor Solomon said.

"Yes sir," Honda said fetching the two.

"What is it grandpa," Yugi said timidly once he and Anzu had arrived.

"Yeah grandpa I was busy," Anzu said smoothing our her dress.

"I have received an invitation from the Pharaoh requesting we come early for the ball," Solomon said.

"What for Grandpa," Yugi asked curious on what was going on.

"It seems that the Pharaoh is looking for a queen and is inviting single candidates," Solomon said.

"Ooooh I have a chance," Anzu gleed happily.

"Yes we will be departing in 2 days so get ready," Solomon said and Anzu quickly leaves.

"Uhh Grandpa," Yugi asked.

"Yes Yugi."

"Why did you call for the both of us," Yugi said.

"Because you both will be going," Solomon said.

"I usually don't go to the balls and isn't the Pharaoh looking for a queen; why am I going," Yugi asked making Solomon chuckle.

"It's no surprise that the Pharaoh prefers men over women," Solomon said shocking Yugi.

"Really," Yugi said.

"Of course and you are able to have children so you'll be perfect for him," Solomon said and Yugi went up to hug him.

"Thanks Grandpa," Yugi said making him chuckle.

"Now get ready we will be leaving in two days," Solomon said and Yugi left excited about going.

 **I don't really have an update schedule. I just update whenever I feel like it. It's also a bit weird. I'm used to the way Wattpad works. I see writers ask for reviews and I'm like I can't wait for the comments. But I won't ask. I know people are reading and it's good enough for me.**

 **Bravemaridin- I'm glad you are enjoying this story. I hope you enjoy what's to come in the future!**

 **I don't own YuGiOh**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

"Good Day Pharaoh Atem," the emperor of China, Kuja Wong, said as he shook his hand.

It had been two weeks since the invitations had been sent and several kingdoms had arrived from within the time. Rome, Britainnia, France, Russia, and now China had arrived.

"Good day to you Emperor Wong I hope the weather treated you well," Atem said.

"Yes the goddess Maashes was on our side on the way here," Wong said as he felt something tug on his arm.

He looked down towards his only daughter as she gave a pout at him.

"Aren't you going to introduce me daddy," she said smiling what she thought was seductive to Atem.

He wanted to kill his council for this idea.

"Oh yes Pharaoh Atem this is my daughter Vivian," Wong said as she waved at him.

"It's nice to meet you Vivian I hope you enjoy your stay here," Atem said bringing her hand to his mouth and kissed it, with much disgust in his mind.

"Would you like to walk around to get to know each other," Vivian said.

"Vivian we just got here we should relax for a bit in our rooms," Wong said making her pout.

"Yes Serenity would gladly show the both of you to your rooms," Atem said once he spot the fair Servant.

"Yes follow me Emperor," Serenity said and Wong led Vivian after her.

"She looks like a keeper," a voice said making Atem groan.

"As if Dially I can tell all she wants is to be in my bed," Atem said as she came to his side.

"It was a jest I can feel her intentions from across the hall," Dially said as Atem rubbed his hand through his hair.

"Why did I agree to do this," Atem groaned making Dially giggle.

"Because you want to find true love not a sibling type love," Dially said hugging him.

"I suppose," Atem said returning the hug.

"Who haven't arrived yet from the invited," Dially asked.

"I think it's just Japan; other countries like Greece, Turkey, and several other won't come until the ball is close," Atem said.

"Okay so far from the kingdom that has come who interest you the most," Dially said and Atem shook his head.

"None of them they're all female," Atem said.

"Alright which one would you considered in making an heir if you had to choose," Dially said.

"You," Atem said making Dially punch his arm.

"You're dumb," Dially said as Atem smiled widely at her.

"Are we there yet grandpa," Anzu said fanning herself.

"If you wore the _kalasiris_ instead of your kimono you wouldn't be so hot," Solomon said.

"But it was cold in Japan I didn't want to freeze," Anzu said.

"You should have worn it under Anzu like I did," Yugi said as he wore his shendyt and a shirt.

It was made from linen which was a rarity in Japan. His shendyt was a beautiful shade of purple as he had a gold sash holding it together. His shirt was white but had several purple and gold designs embedded in it. He was wearing gold and had the eye of Horus on his forehead. If he wasn't pale he would look like a true Egyptian prince.

"But then I would have looked fat," Anzu whined and Yugi shook his head.

"Emperor the place is just ahead," Honda said as he rode up to their carriage.

"Thank you Honda," Solomon said making Anzu smile.

"I can't wait to meet the Pharaoh again," Anzu sighed as she dreamed about him once more.

The carriage came to a complete stop and the door was opened. Solomon had stepped off first putting his hand over his eyes as the sun shined brightly. Anzu got off next continuing to fan herself from the heat. Yugi got off last and stared in wonder at the palace. It was completely different from his own home and was eager to explore it. Yugi took a couple steps forward when a body crushed into him.

"Oh I'm so sorry," a voice said as Yugi got up.

"Why are you always clumsy," Anzu said rolling her eyes at the two.

"It's alright Anzu I'm fine," Yugi said cleaning himself off.

"I should have been more careful sorry Anzu," the voice said and Yugi looked up.

Amethyst eyes met Crystal blue ones and the girl smiled.

"I'm Princess Dially of Utopia I have never seen you before," Dially said.

"I'm Prince Yugi of Japan and this is my first time coming to a ball," Yugi said.

"Well Yugi it was a pleasure to meet you," Dially said quickly making her way.

"Come now we shouldn't keep Pharaoh Atem busy," Solomon said and the two followed.

 **Kalasiris are the dresses royalty women wore in Egypt. I'm trying to make this right you know? Also thanks for the follows on this story! I really don't expect them you know since it's my first story but I'm glad to see that I get them!**

 **I don't own YuGiOh**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

"Atem Atem Atem," a girl said excited as she saw the Pharaoh.

"Yes Mana," Atem said as she stopped in front of him.

Atem has known Mana for a couple of years now as she was the apprentice of his priest Mahad. Mahad was the holder of the Millennium ring and a close friend of his as well. Mana had long messy brown hair and the nicest blue eyes. Her skin was just as dark as Atem's and had a bubbly personality.

"I heard the Emperor of Japan had arrived," she said brushing her hair back.

"Thanks for telling me this Mana and shouldn't you be practicing with Mahad," Atem said and she giggles.

"We met with them earlier so Mahad told me to go find you," Mana said.

"Alright good luck with practice," Atem said as she waved him bye.

Atem sighed and made his way to the throne room. He didn't really want to deal with anymore kingdoms but he was glad that this was the last one he had invited early. It was long before he had reached the throne room. He smiled widely when he saw Emperor Solomon inside.

"Emperor Solomon it's so good to see you," Atem said bowing in respect.

"It's good to see you Pharaoh Atem I see you're still single," Solomon said making Atem chuckle.

"I haven't really tried looking for someone," Atem said rubbing the back of his head.

"I can see that let me introduce you to my grandchildren," Solomon said.

"You already know me Pharaoh," Anzu said reminding herself she has to be respectful.

"Yes Princess Anzu good to see you back," Atem said kissing her hand.

"And this is my grandson Yugi," Solomon said and Atem just noticed him.

'He looks like me' Atem said staring wonder at his look a like.

Of course there was noticeable difference between the two. Like Yugi didn't have the lightning blonde bolts in his hair. His eyes were a beautiful shade of purple and made him look much younger than he really was. His pale skin shining in the sun showing that he never really went out. Well it's what Atem would assume.

"It's good to meet you Pharaoh Atem," Yugi said softly making Atem's heart beat quickly.

"It's a pleasure to meet you Prince Yugi," Atem said kissing his hand.

Yugi blushes but smiled widely at Atem.

"I'll have Jou show you to your room," Atem said as said person came through the door.

Jou was short for Jounouchi. He had rough blonde hair and a slightly tanned skin. His brown eyes shined with determination as he came up to the group.

"Please follow me," Jou said and the trio had followed him.

Yuli waited a bit as he waved Atem goodbye before catching up with his family. Atem couldn't help but smile at the gesture.

"Do I see Até in love," Dially said when Atem left the throne room.

"I have no idea who you're talking about," Atem said as he joined her to the gardens.

"Come on Atem I'm you're best friend I can see these things," Dially said.

"It's not love it's merely an interest," Atem said.

"It's Yugi isn't it," Dially said making Atem stop.

"How," Atem said and she giggled.

"I met him earlier and I already like him," Dially said.

"But the council won't let me marry a man so I can't consider Yugi as an option," Atem said.

"Forget the council our contract said you have to marry someone you love not because you have too," Dially said.

"Of course but do you really think Yugi would be interested in me trying to court him," Atem said and Dially shrugs.

"You'll have to get to know him first to see if he has an interest in men like you and what better time then asking him to take a walk in the gardens after dinner," Dially said as they reached the garden.

"I suppose so but for now I just want to relax introducing myself to people is tiring," Atem said as they both sat under the oak tree enjoying the shade.

 **I want to thank Kichona Cho, OddDangerSpiritualCyberLover17, PharaohAtemXYugiXYamishipper, mewtwo123, and samaurai for following the story.**

 **I also want to thank** **Kichona Cho, OddDangerSpiritualCyberLover17, Bravemaridin, Ghost Water, and Solahs for favoriting the story.**

 **I know you guys didn't have too but I appreciate it.**

 **MysteryGirl425 - Yes I know Mana is Atem's best friend but this is different from others okay. Mana will still be in the story but not as much.**

 **I don't own YuGiOh**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

"Oh Atem is so handsome," Anzu said daydreaming about Atem as they walked.

"Does she know it's disrespectful to call him by his first name without his permission," Jou said to Yugi snapping him out of his own Day dream state.

"She probably does but she has the dream of becoming queen of Egypt," Yugi said feeling a bit crushed.

"Good luck with that," Jou mumbled softly.

"Anyways how old are you Prince Yugi," Jou asked.

"You can call me Yugi and I'm 20 summers old," Yugi said.

"What I thought you were 15 summers old," Jou said in shock.

"It's because of how short I am and how wide my eyes are makes me seem way younger than I am," Yugi said rubbing the back of his head.

"Do people treat you like a child," Jou asked making Yugi groan.

"So many people do you don't even realize," Yugi said and Jou bursted our laughing.

Solomon watched how the two reacted and smiled. He knew back home Yugi never really tried to open up to people. Of course he had his friend Ryou but that was pretty much it. Ryou would be arriving soon since he was in an arranged marriage with one of Egypt's finest soldier.

"Here are your rooms," Jou said bowing.

"I need the biggest room," Anzu said taking the first one.

"Pack away your things Yugi we have dinner with the Pharaoh in a couple of hours," Solomon said taking the second room.

"Thank you for taking us to our rooms Jou," Yugi said bowing.

"It's no problem Yugi. I'll see you around," Jou said going off his own way.

Yugi went to his room and seeing that his bags were already inside. Deciding to put away his clothes he placed them neatly on the rack that was provided in the room.

"Yugi what did I say about doing the help's work," Anzu said when she came inside his room.

"I just want to make things easier for them. Plus there is nothing to do from now until we have dinner with the Pharaoh," Yugi said finishing up.

"There are other princess we could talk to. Maybe we can find one for you since they obviously don't stand a chance against me," Anzu said grabbing Yugi by the hand and dragging him.

"A-Anzu," Yugi stuttered trying to get out of her grip.

"Come on Yugi don't be boring," Anzu said when she had suddenly let go of Yugi's wrist.

Yugi took the opportunity to go in the opposite direction in hopes of losing Anzu. Wounding up in a garden Yugi smiles wildly at all the different types of plants that were growing. He recognized some cherry blossoms and was amazed at how well they were doing.

"I didn't think you could even grow cherry blossoms here," Yugi said to himself.

"You can't really but magic does wonder doesn't it," a deep voice said.

Yugi gasped recognizing the voice. He turned around and was met with an amused Atem.

"Pharaoh Atem What are you doing here," Yugi asked curiously.

"When we're alone you are allowed to call me Atem and to why I'm here? Well it is my private gardens after all," Atem said making Yugi blush.

"I'm sorry I was just trying to get away from my sister if I knew this was your private garden I wouldn't have entered here," Yugi said looking down towards the ground.

"No harm done Yugi," Atem said and Yugi felt like shivering at how smooth Atem's voice was.

"It's very beautiful here," Yugi said looking around once again.

"My mother made sure this place looks beautiful," Atem said and Yugi nodded his head.

"If you like you can come back here any time you want," Atem said.

"Really," Yugi said excitedly.

"Of course but you need this," Atem said taking out a gold bracelet.

"What's this for," Yugi asked.

"It's to let the guards know that you have permission to be in here," Atem said.

"Alright thank you Atem," Yugi said taking the bracelet from him and sliding it on his wrist.

"Até it's almost time for dinner and you need to freshen up," Dially said as she came up to the two.

"I wouldn't have forgotten Dially," Atem said.

"That's what you said about a meeting," Dially said making Atem blush.

"That was 2 summers ago," Atem said.

"And I will always hold it over your head," Dially said.

"You should get ready to Prince Yugi," Dially said turning to him.

"I'd prefer you call me Yugi we are all people are we not what makes me higher than you," Yugi said.

'Said like a wise ruler,' Dially thought as she nods her head.

"See you too later," Dially said leaving the two alone.

"I'll see you at dinner," Atem said and Yugi nods his head.

"Thank you for the bracelet Atem," Yugi said.

"No problem Yugi," Atem said as they both made their way to their respected room.

Atem smiled widely as he got ready. It was tradition that Egyptians would gift a golden bracelet to someone they wanted to court. If the person rejected the bracelet then it wasn't meant to be. But if the person did accept the bracelet then they accepted to be courted. He couldn't wait to see Yugi once again.

 **I always find it strange how writers always asked for their stories to be reviewed. I never expect the reviews and yet you guys do. I just want to write what I want and however I want it. I'm not saying it's wrong to ask for reviews but for me it's weird wanting something when it should be earned.**

 **Atarya QueenOfEgypt: Thank you for liking the chapter. I'll try to update whenever I have the time. As to adding your OC the way you put it makes it seem like you want them to be with Atem. I'm sorry to deny your request and if I were to put them in they would most likely be a spoiled princess. I am mostly a Yaoi shipper and I don't really like oc's with main characters. I can't review your work at this time since I'm very busy.**

 **PureDarkWolf: Thank you! I'm glad you're enjoying my story. I prefer non romantic with my OC's since I like to focus on the main pairing.**

 **I do not own YuGiOh.**


End file.
